


Everything, Everything, All Black

by olistark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Flirting, Fluff, Gay Winn Schott Jr., How Do I Tag, M/M, Meet-Cute, Soft Boys, flirty mon-el, gay mon-el, mon-el loves winn, monwinn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:55:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olistark/pseuds/olistark
Summary: Everything Mon-El saw was the same boring shade of black. He could tell there were colors, like the green grass and red stoplight, but he still only seemed to see in black. This new world was boring to him. He thought after leaving Daxam that he would land somewhere exciting, somewhere full of adventure. And then he got stuck with black.Until Winn.
Relationships: Mon-El/Winn Schott Jr.
Kudos: 12





	Everything, Everything, All Black

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in the Supergirl fandom but I've been reading Monwinn fics for awhile now and I decided to write one because they're a criminally underrated ship. Title from https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lcg6wekmCRA

_Black_.

Everything Mon-El saw was the same boring shade of black. He could tell there were colors, like the green grass and red stoplight, but he still only seemed to see in black. This new world was boring to him. He thought after leaving Daxam that he would land somewhere exciting, somewhere full of adventure. And then he got stuck with black.

Until Winn.

***

It was a cool Autumn day when Mon-El was captured by the DEO and arrested for his crimes - nothing bad, just a simple robbery of a human in order to obtain Earth money. A flying girl known as Supergirl had captured him, her older friend - John, maybe? - had put him in the cell, and a girl who looked out for the superhero like a sister had interrogated him. They all seemed great, Mon-El could see Supergirl's red cape, the older man's green skin as he morphed into what looked to be a Green Martian - which was impossible, Mon-El had heard stories of their losing battle against the White Martians -, and the sister's light pink lipstick. But it all faded eventually, everything turned black the longer he was in the cell. And then it happened.

"Hi, sorry to bother you, I'm here to check the vents. A few of your neighbors have complained that the vents aren't flowing properly and it's making their cells hotter than usual. It should only take a minute, I can do it remotely on my tablet if you can just reach in the vent and press the red button," the man smiled. Suddenly Mon-El could see color again. He could see his dark brown hair, his emerald green eyes, his smile that seemed to cast a bright rainbow into the whole room.

"Mon-El?" The man asked, still waiting for him to press the red button. Mon-El nodded and made his way to the vent, pressing the bright red button inside. He turned back around and saw the man smiling again.

"You're the first to not pull a trick to try to get me inside so you could attack me. So thanks for that. I'm Winn, by the way. It's kind of weird how I know your name and you don't know mine," the man, Winn chuckled.

"Do you know when I can get out of here, Winn?" Mon-El asked.

"You didn't do anything too bad... You'll probably be out by the end of the night," Winn answered.

"Will the bars be open then?" Mon-El continued on with his questions.

"Yes... why? Are you planning to get drunk when you get out of here?" Winn asked.

"No, I've heard that on Earth people tend to take people they're romantically interested in to bars on something called a 'date'. I would like to take you on a date... if you want to," Mon-El replied. Winn stood frozen for what felt like hours, but was really only a few seconds.

"I'd love to go on a date with you. But I'm paying! I'm not letting you rob another person to get money," Winn scolded, making Mon-El laugh.

"It is a date then. This will be awe and some," Mon-El smiled.

"It- it's actually just awesome, you have to put the words together. I can tell you more on our date," Winn grinned before walking out of the room.

Mon-El would've never guessed that a lesson on English would be the best date of his life, but he was positive that he would be interested in anything as long as he was with the man who helped him see the colors of Earth.


End file.
